Archangel
by Darkest-Stary-Night
Summary: Would the series have been different if there was a sixth pilot? Introducing Ariel, the pilot of the Gundam Archangel and lifelong friend and girlfriend of Duo, pretending to be a boy to protect herself from those around her. Will she find things out about her past as the war progresses or is she stuck with not knowing why she was abandoned?
1. Prologue

**I do not own Gundam Wing or its characters.**

**Prologue**

With high expectations human beings leave Earth to begin a new life in space colonies. However, the United Earth's Sphere Alliance gains great military powers and soon seizes control of one colony after the other in the name of justice and peace. The year is After Colony 195. Operation Meteor. In a move to counter the alliance's tyranny, rebel citizens of certain colonies scheme to bring new arsenals to the Earth disguising them as shooting stars. However, the Alliance headquarters catches onto this operation.


	2. 01-The shooting star she saw

**I do not own Gundam Wing or its characters.**

**01 – The Shooting Star She Saw**

Duo and I didn't have any troubles as we were landing on the Earth with our Gundams. We had very similar looking Gundams, both depicting something to do with death and justice. His had a thermal energy scythe, something like death would wield, thus the name of his Gundam being Deathscythe, and mine had a thermal energy sword like the images you would see in a church of an avenging angel, making me name it Archangel.

I grew up on colony V-08744 in the L2 colony cluster. I was dumped there by my father, who I now don't have any memory of. I was wandering around trying to find him when Duo and Solo found me. They took me under their wing, despite being the same age as Duo, and they helped me hide the fact that I was a girl. Being a girl on the streets of that particular colony was not a good thing. When Solo dies from the plague that went through the colony, we were taken in by the church run by Father Maxwell and Sister Helen. When Duo and I were not taken in by foster parents, Father Maxwell and Sister Helen adopted us, making Duo a Maxwell. Me on the other hand? I kept the only thing that I could remember about my past; Raberba. I had no idea what it meant but I was determined to keep it.

Let's just say that some things happened that lead to the two of us becoming Gundam pilots that I shall not go into as they are a part of a horrible time in our past that I do not like to look back on.

We received our first mission a day after arriving on the Earth.

We snuck into the mobile suit factory we were to infiltrate. The good thing abouot our Gundams is that they were equipped with cloaking technology and were able to enter the base undetected.

Duo sent up a light bomb that would take the soldier's focus off of us before it blew up.

After it blew up, I sliced my sword through a truck with a mobile suit on it.

I faintly heard someone in the factory ask if they were being attacked before the two of us started slicing through mobile suits, standing and on trucks alike.

"This is Duo and Ari here," Duo said. "We've destroyed the main monitor."

"Now we just have to slice our way out of this battle," I said.

It didn't take long for us to get out of there, slicing and blowing things up on our way.

"Is it me, or was that mission too easy to complete?" I asked that night when we were laying on the bed in our hideout.

"Not really," Duo replied. "Don't forget it was only a factory."

"I know that. But I was thinking that it would have been slightly harder than that, even though it was our first mission. But I also thought that there might have been more soldiers protecting the suits. I mean they were building suits there for crying out loud."

"I see your point." He paused, put his arm around me and pulled me close. I lay my head on his chest and closed my eyes. "We'll just have to see what the next mission will bring us."

I hummed. "Good night, Duo."

"Good night, Ariel."


	3. 02 - The Gundam Deathscythe

**I do not own Gundam Wing**

**02 - The Gundam Deathscythe**

The next day we heard that the Alliance naval fleet was trying to salvage something from the bottom of the ocean, so we decided to make our way over to that area.

We didn't arrive till the next day and, before we submerged our Gundams, we saw that there were three naval ships trying to deploy sea mobile suits.

"How many suits do you think they already have down here?" I asked when we were in the water and making our way to below the ships.

"I don't think the would be too many," he replied. "It looks like they were having trouble with deploying them, like they weren't equipped for it."

We started slicing through any mobile suit we cMe in contact with. After a while missiles started to flow through the water and explode near us.

"I think we should get rid of the ships so they don't relay anything back to the Alliance'" I suggested.

"Agreed," he said before propelling himself towards the ships.

I followed closely behind and managed to slice the first one and make it explode before he could.

"That was mine," he said playfully.

"You can have the next one," I laughed.

And so he sliced the next one before the both of us burst through the ocean's surface and landed on the last ship.

"You can have the honours for this one," Duo said.

"Why thank you kind sir," I said before slicing through the command tower from bottom to top. Soon after the tower blew up, a helicopter tried to escape. "You get them so it's kind of fair."

"Fair? How?" He asked after blowing up the helicopter.

"You have blown two things up, above water that is, and I have blown two things up."

"Fair point. Well they'll all die. Anyone who sees us has got a date with his maker."

We went back into the water to look for whatever it was that the Alliance was looking for. We got to an area where four suits were surrounding something on the ocean floor.

Duo let out a light bomb and we started to slice through the suits, leaving one. For the moment.

Before either of us could get to slicing us him, he grabbed our Gundam's heads and started firing torpedoes at us.

I couldn't keep a hold of my thermal sword and had to let go of it. After I let go of the sword, the suit let go of me and I started to sink to the bottom of the ocean. I looked to my right and saw that he had also let go of Duo. As I watched he lifted his left arm and released his Buster Shield and destroyed the last suit.

"The new armour of OZ's is pretty tough don't you think?" I asked.

"Yeah," he agreed.

I finally tuned into my surroundings and heard a sound. I looked towards it and saw a self-destructing suit.

"So that's what they were searching for," Duo said. "It's on self-detonate mode."

As he was talking I was analysing the suit. "Hey," I said. "This suit is identical to ours." I looked a bit further. "Even the location of the self-detonation device is the same."

Duo changed his scythe into a poket and pushed it into the back of the Gundam where the self-detonation device was. The Gundam stopped self-destructing.

"Not need to destroy a good Gundam," he said.

"We can use it for our back up supply."

He agreed. We both picked up the Gundam and shot off towards the surface.

When we reached the surface, and got to the port where the Gundams would surface, we saw a boy aiming a gun at a girl.

"Wow," I said watching the two of them. "And I thought it was bad for girls on the colony."

Duo hummed.

"You're in over your head," I heard the boy say. "Say goodbye Relena."

Before the boy could shoot, Duo has his gun out and had shot at the other boy.

The girl, Relena drobbed to the floor and covered her head. At least she has a little bit of self-preservation in her. The other boy on the other hand dropped the gun he was holding and flew through the air a little bit. How that happened when he was shot in the arm I will never know.

"Heero," I faintly hear Relena say.

Heero groaned and looked at the two of us. "Who are you?"

"It's pretty obvious to anyone that you're the bad guy here," Duo said. "Are you alright lady?" Relena got up and went to Heero's side. "Ha?"

"Heero," she said. "Are you okay?"

Heero ignored her adn dived to get his gun.

Duo shot him again, this time in the leg. "Don't overdo it," he said. "Remember you're injured."

Heero tried to get up but stumbled back to his knees.

Relena got in Duo's way of Heero with her arms spread wide. "Stop it," she demanded. "What do you want to shoot him for?"

"Hey wait a minute," I said.

Relena went to Heero and started wrapping his wounds with strips of her dress.

"Great," Duo said watching them. "How come I ended up as the bad guy here?"

"Because you shot him," I said. "I have a feeling she has the beginnings of a little crush on the one trying to kill her."

I was shaking my head watching what Relena was doing when Duo's watch beeped.

He looked at it. "It's already reached the surface," he said. "We must have miscalculated the tide."

I looked out to the sea and saw that the three Gundams were breaching the surface.

"What in the world is that?" I heard Relena ask.

I looked back at her and saw that she was looking at the Gundams. I turned on the light that I had causing her to cover her eyes. "Don't look lady," i said. Yes I was _still_ pretending to be a boy. "Now I'm sure you've got you reasons for being here but you better just walk away. Save yourself a lot of grief."

Heero jumped up and ran towards the missiles suspended in the air.

I turned off the light and Duo and I both looked at him. "You haven't had enough yet?" Duo asked rhetorically as Heero jumped onto the missiles. Each shot Duo made missed Heero and hit the missiles instead.

"It's my mobile suit," I swore I heard Heero say before launching the missiles at the Gundams.

"What are you doing you fool?" Duo asked as if he was going to get an answer from the boy falling through the air.

Heero hit the water and started floating face-first, obviously unconscious. The missiles hit the Gundams and they started to sink back to the bottom of the ocean.

"No!" I yelled.

"Damn it," Duo said while I was staring at the space where the Gundams used to be. "He knows Gundanium's impact tolerance." We looked at Heero in the water. "Which means he's the mobile suits pilot."

_So I did hear him correctly_, I thought.


End file.
